J'ai quelque chose à te dire
by jess-skaa
Summary: Entrez dans un univers sombre où la guerre fait rage. Un endroit où la pitié et l'espoir n'existent pas et où l'amour est banni. Découvrez l'enfer auquel doit faire face Haku et jusqu'où peut aller une admiration sans bornes envers un bourreau.
1. Prologue

_Je suis de celles qui refusent de voir Zabuza et Haku autrement que comme un couple. Pour moi, il est évident que ça ne peut pas être autre chose que ça. Bref, j'ai donc tenté d'adapter cette relation à une période de guerre. Je trouve que le résultat n'est pas si mal. _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre, l'histoire est tout droit sortie de ma tête_.

* * *

Sombre décembre 

« _J'étais frigorifié. Ma peau translucide était légèrement bleutée et j'avais envie d'hurler à pleins poumons. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. J'étais complètement perdu. La noirceur grandissante m'empêchait de bien distinguer où j'étais. Alors que mes sanglots commençaient à faire trembler mon petit corps, une large silhouette se pencha au-dessus de moi. Je voyais cet homme pour la première fois et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Une étrange sensation me poussait à croire que nous nous ressemblions._

_Il me parla un moment, d'une voix calme pour ne pas m'effrayer, et je fus surpris qu'une personne avec des traits aussi durs puisse faire preuve d'autant de douceur. Il avait une attitude de nature menaçante, mais comme si nous étions unis par un lien unique, je parvins à entrapercevoir une grande, une énorme solitude qui se reflétait au fond de ses yeux. J'eus immédiatement envie de l'aider à la faire disparaître. Cet homme, j'en étais certain, avait les même yeux que moi. À nous deux, nous serions déjà un peu moins seuls._

_Le temps passa, mais je ne parvins pas à distinguer s'il s'agissait de minutes ou de jours. Après ce délai, il m'emmena dans mon nouveau chez-moi. Éclairé seulement par la lune, tout ce que je pouvais voir était rouge. C'est alors qu'il me chuchota ces mots durs : " Peu importe où tu cours, c'est inutile. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à notre destin. " Cette phrase me parut cruelle. Je voulais ardemment croire qu'il y avait un moyen de choisir notre avenir. Je sus dès cet instant que je me rebellerais contre la fatalité toute ma vie._

_Après être finalement arrivés, il m'installa sur le lit. Les couvertures chaudes qu'il déposa sur ma peau toujours gelée atténuèrent mes incessants frissons. Il sortit quelques instants et revint avec un large cahier qu'il déposa près de mon oreiller. " Pour en faire ma mémoire " qu'il m'avait dit. " Pour tout recommencer. " Alors je l'ai pris aux mots, je suis repartie de zéro._

_Je viens de naître. Je suis tout neuf, tout propre. Je m'appelle Haku et j'ai quinze ans. Il paraît qu'un prénom qui signifie Blanc me convient parfaitement…_ »

Un journal pour écrire ma vie. Mon existence se résume à cet océan d'encre. Elle se terminera lorsque je laisserai tomber la dernière goutte sur le papier. Je me rends à la fin du vieux cahier et laisse pleurer ma plume une dernière fois.

«_ Zabuza a le même regard que moi. L'œil fatigué et triste._

_Je voulais qu'on me rende utile. Il avait besoin d'une personne qui voudrait bien lui donner sa vie et le suivre aveuglément._

_Nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions._

_Je ferai tout pour que ses rêves se réalisent. C'est cela mon rêve._

_Il est l'homme que j'ai choisi d'aimer._

_Il n'y a qu'une chose qui importe. Je m'appelle Haku et j'appartiendrai à Zabuza jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._ »

Je ne veux plus voir de sang… J'ai peur. Ce sang frais semble toujours plus sombre que les ténèbres. Je ne peux pas supporter cette crainte seule.

Je place l'unique recueil de mes souvenirs sur mon lit, ouvert à la première page. Zabuza pourra lire l'histoire de ma vie pendant que je me prépare pour ma dernière bataille. Je ne dois pas regarder en arrière. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter.

Je le savais depuis le début. Il n'y a pas moyen d'échapper à la réalité. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de défier le destin. Parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre avec lui.

Ce sang qui coulera, c'est le sacrifice de la lune. Si tel est le châtiment pour nos vies, je me demande quel crime nous avons commis…


	2. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

_Je suis de celles qui refusent de voir Zabuza et Haku autrement que comme un couple. Pour moi, il est évident que ça ne peut pas être autre chose que ça. Bref, j'ai donc tenté d'adapter cette relation à une période de guerre. Je trouve que le résultat n'est pas si mal._

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre, l'histoire est tout droit sortie de ma tête.

**

* * *

**

**J'ai quelque chose à te dire **

« _Chaque jour, je côtoie la mort. Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû finir par m'en accommoder, mais ce n'est pas le cas._ »

Une apocalypse. Quiconque verrait ce carnage pourrait le comparer à une petite apocalypse. Sauf moi. Un désert aride s'étend à l'horizon, interminable. Un nuage de poussière flotte toujours dans l'air, me piquant les yeux et asséchant ma gorge. Le brouillard encore trop épais m'empêche de voir, je me fie donc à mon odorat. Je perçois une odeur de poudre, d'essence, et de sang. Un autre débutant s'est probablement fait exploser en mettant le pied sur une mine. Les cendres se dissipent peu à peu et je m'approche de la scène de crime suivi de mes deux coéquipiers. C'est bien ce que je croyais, encore une fois un idiot n'est pas arrivé à voir le piège. Il a ce qu'il mérite.

« _Tout ce que j'ai vu en arrivant sur les lieux, ce sont ces corps qui jonchaient le sol. Je ne me souviens que de cette terre désolée teintée de vermeil et parsemée de membres désarticulés. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, j'étais paralysé devant ces pantins de chair humaine._ »

Trois corps s'entassent par terre. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Je suppose que je dois en conclure qu'ils étaient des nôtres. L'autre camp ne fonctionne pas avec cette stratégie de se séparer en équipes de trois. Heureusement que je ne faisais pas partie de celle-là, j'y serais passé à cause de ces crétins. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Ils sont morts, moi pas.

Quelques autres épaves de vie traînent sur le chemin. On s'active à les transporter au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Ce que l'homme peut être stupide. À quoi bon s'acharner, ils sont tous déjà morts! Haku, qui se tient à ma droite, détourne subtilement les yeux, mais je ne suis pas dupe. En temps de guerre, il est normal de se retrouver face à des situations comme celle-ci, il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue un jour. Je lui en glisserai un mot ce soir, seul à seul.

Mon deuxième coéquipier, dont j'oublie toujours le nom, me suggère de rejoindre le camp en passant par la forêt. Et puis pourquoi pas? Haku hésite, comme toujours, analysant les risques, mais comme je prends le petit sentier sans broncher, il se la boucle très vite et me suit, moi et l'autre guignol.

J'avance agilement entre les arbres et quel grand soulagement de constater qu'aucun des deux gamins n'ouvre la bouche. Pour une fois que ces deux pipelettes se la ferme. Quoique après réflexion, Haku ne jacasse pas tant que ça, ce qui rend sa présence supportable. Je dirais même qu'il m'est presque d'une agréable compagnie. La solitude m'est toutefois encore préférable à la socialisation.

Nous devons être à une dizaine de minutes du camp. Je me retourne pour m'assurer que les deux boulets me suivent toujours et tout à coup, ça y est, c'est l'embuscade. Notre troupe miniature est cernée par des hommes qui nous sont, ma foi, assez supérieurs en nombre. Je m'arrête et analyse la situation; nous sommes encerclés, l'affrontement est inévitable. Les arbres sont par contre trop nombreux pour permettre une bonne utilisation d'une arme à feu, des balles perdues pourraient toucher une mauvaise cible. Il vaut donc mieux avoir recours à la bonne vieille lame. Nos adversaires en sont venus à la même conclusion, ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi stupides que je ne le croyais. Tant mieux, le combat n'en sera que plus intéressant. Je sors mon précieux katana de son fourreau et je me prépare à me battre pour sauver ma peau, imité par mes deux coéquipiers.

« _Lorsqu'il m'a fait part de son projet, j'ai accepté. Il est mon mentor, je me dois de le suivre dans ses délires, tête baissée. Je lui offrirai tout ce qu'il voudra. La seule chose que je désire en retour, c'est de pouvoir rester à ses côtés._ »

Rejoindre les rangs de l'armée était en effet un dessein peu louable puisque la guerre qui s'amorçait était utilisée comme alibi pour éradiquer le plus grand nombre d'hommes possible. À présent, je dois l'avouer, je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû l'entraîner là-dedans.

«_C'est l'homme le plus agile qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Il parvient si facilement à esquiver les coups de ses rivaux._

_Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Nous avions aperçu un espion aux alentours du camp. Comme notre opposant était seul, Zabuza avait décidé de "m'épargner cette tâche" et de s'en occuper lui-même. J'avais compris quelle était la véritable raison de cette décision quelques instants plus tard._

_Il s'était avancé à pas de loup de sa proie qui ne l'avait toujours pas repéré. Puis au moment propice, il avait bondi sur lui et l'avait désarmé en un clin d'œil avant de le plaquer au sol. De sa main libre, l'individu du camp ennemi avait sorti de l'étui attaché à sa ceinture ce qui m'avait semblé être un tanto. Zabuza s'était emparé de l'arme avant même qu'il n'ait tenté de le blesser. C'est alors que la vision cauchemardesque à laquelle j'ai dû faire face a vraiment commencée._

_Plutôt que d'en finir rapidement avec l'homme coincé entre le sol et lui, il s'était mis à le… charcuter. Aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Il lacérait consciencieusement la chair du soldat, l'entaillant plus ou moins profondément, selon les endroits. Il lui arrivait même d'arracher complètement des morceaux de chairs et de les laisser tomber mollement par terre. J'avais détourné les yeux du corps qui se tordait douloureusement pour porter mon attention sur Zabuza, dans l'espoir de calmer quelque peu le grand trouble qui me nouait l'estomac._

_J'avais alors vu dans ses pupilles un regard étrangement passionné. Même s'il était toujours le même physiquement, il ne dégageait plus la même énergie, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je voyais cet homme pour la première fois. Malgré l'état dans lequel l'espion se trouvait et les cris stridents qui s'échappaient de sa gorge pleine de sang, il continuait sa besogne d'un air sinistrement impassible. Il ne faisait que déchiqueter inlassablement chaque membre à sa portée sans se préoccuper du reste. Il ne se souciait pas de ma présence. Je lui hurlais d'arrêter pour le faire revenir à lui, qu'il sorte de cette transe terrifiante. Il ne pensait malheureusement plus qu'à massacrer les dernières parcelles de vie qui gigotaient toujours sous son poids. Il ne m'entendait pas. Le sang qui dégouttait noyait mes appels. Ce sang qui semblait être plus doux à ses oreilles que mes implorations._

_J'avais fini par poser mon regard sur le sol, déboussolé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit d'os broyés avait écorché mes oreilles, et sans chercher à savoir quel membre en était la cause, j'avais fermé mes yeux le plus fort possible._

_Je voulais m'approcher, saisir son bras, prendre sa main dans la mienne, appuyer mon front contre son dos, l'enlacer et le supplier d'arrêter, mais je savais que je ne devais pas. J'étais alors resté immobile, les bras ballants, les jambes vacillantes et, les joues inondées de larmes, j'avais attendu qu'il me revienne._

_Je tentais de me ressaisir et de faire taire mes pleurs lorsque j'avais senti des doigts se poser sous mon menton pour remonter mon visage et provoquer une collision entre mes pupilles et les siennes. Rien dans son attitude n'était différent, à croire qu'il n'avait pas tué un homme quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait essuyé une larme rebelle de son pouce et m'avait dit : "Ça va passer.", probablement dans l'espoir de faire cesser mes tremblements enfantins. J'avais aussitôt acquiescé, voulant m'en convaincre. Il fallait que je devienne plus fort pour que Zabuza soit fier de moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

_J'ai appris ce jour-là qu'il préférait les armes blanches aux appareils à gâchettes puisque celles-ci lui permettaient d'être plus créatif. Maintenant, le voir agir de la sorte ne m'effraie plus, j'ai fini par m'y faire et cela est presque devenu normal. Parfois, il me semble qu'il n'accorde de l'importance qu'au meurtre. Il adore la violence et il ne s'en cache pas, c'est un fait pleinement assumé sans la moindre pointe de honte. Et malgré tout cela, je ne crois pas qu'il soit psychopathe. Je m'y connais en la matière, et lui, il me semble parfaitement sain d'esprit. Cela peut paraître plus inquiétant pour certain, mais moi j'en suis rassuré. Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'il change, il n'a pas atteint un stade de non-retour._ »

J'aime le sentiment de supériorité que cette activité me procure. J'ai le pouvoir d'écraser chaque personne que je croise sur mon chemin, de les soumettre face à moi. Néanmoins, constamment laisser une tonne d'immondices humaines derrière moi commence à me lasser. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de me trouver une meilleure occupation, du moment qu'elle me permette toujours de tyranniser tout le monde. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

Fidèle à moi-même, je me débrouille encore une fois comme un chef sur le champ de bataille. J'entends Haku qui appelle quelqu'un. Meizu ? Ah oui, c'est celui qui fait partie de mon équipe, mais dont le nom m'échappe toujours. Intrigué, je suis son regard et constate que le lâche qui devait nous servir de coéquipier vient de déguerpir et de nous laisser tous les deux en plan. Ici, la loi du plus fort est la seule qui compte, c'est chacun pour soi, je le sais bien, mais on ne s'enfui pas devant l'ennemi pour autant!

« _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour demain. Nous allons patrouiller pour la première fois avec notre nouveau coéquipier. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut lui faire confiance, mais au fond de moi, je ne crois pas. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais j'ai l'impression que la journée se terminera mal. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Zabuza et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Il ne voudra me prendre au sérieux et me dira simplement d'oublier mes craintes de bonnes femmes. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec cela, je dois probablement me tromper._ »

Bien qu'étant frustré de me retrouver avec un membre en moins, j'arrive toujours à garder l'avantage et à mettre au tapis chaque personne rencontrant mon chemin. Je vois par contre qu'à ma gauche Haku commence à éprouver des difficultés. Je m'élance et la lame qui l'aurait atteint mortellement s'enfonce dans mon épaule. Qu'on ose encore dire que je suis égoïste. Je me retourne et mets rapidement KO les derniers individus toujours en état de nuire, puis je m'assure qu'Haku, qui est resté assis par terre, va bien.

- « Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mon corps a bougé tout seul. »

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'était une sorte de réflexe. Je n'ai rien contrôlé.

« _Parfois on me demande pourquoi je m'acharne à rester avec lui. Je me contente de sourire. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Zabuza n'est pas aussi horrible qu'ils ne le pensent. Seulement, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de voir cette autre facette de lui. Je suis le seul qui a une légère importance à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Les autres ne nous sont rien. Il est le seul qui compte._ »

Je tends la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Une fois debout, il relève les yeux et un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je fais volteface pour voir quelle est la cause de cet accès de panique. Je n'ai le temps que d'apercevoir une lame qui me fonce dessus. Sous la surprise, mes paupières se ferment automatiquement, appréhendant la collision imminente entre le métal finement aiguisé et ma peau tendre. Un liquide poisseux se retrouve sur mon visage, et même si la forte poussée d'adrénaline qui me submerge m'empêche d'avoir les idées claires, je comprends que c'est du sang. Étonné de ne ressentir aucune douleur, je me risque à ouvrir un œil afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la personne qui me fait face.

« _En fait, j'ai terriblement peur de la mort. J'accepte de l'affronter chaque jour parce que Zabuza me le demande. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Surtout pas lui._ »

Un faible sourire s'esquisse sur le visage d'Haku et il me souffle un « pardon » avant que ses jambes ne fléchissent. Je m'étire aussitôt le bras, mais le choc m'empêche de le rattraper à temps et il s'effondre lourdement au sol. Je le vois étendu par terre, ensanglanté, une plaie profonde dans sa poitrine haletante, et ça y est, maintenant je suis vraiment terrifié. J'ai vu des milliers de corps défiler devant mes yeux et je n'ai jamais bronché, mais cette fois-ci, je tremble de tous mes membres. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, je suis à mon tour frappé par le fer de notre adversaire surprise. Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes et je lui ai laissé une importante ouverture. Je me suis comporté comme un amateur et il m'a eu. Je n'étais pas arrivé à bouger, à détourner mes yeux de lui. Je m'écroule à mon tour et cette fois, c'est bien mon sang qui couvre mes vêtements. Mon dos se courbe en atterrissant sur une pierre et ma tête pivote sur la gauche en frappant le sol. Même si ma vue est un peu embrouillée j'arrive à voir le bâtard qui nous attaqués par derrière qui s'éloigne. J'ai envie de lui faire payer sa lâcheté, mais le caillou qui s'enfonce dans ma colonne m'empêche de bouger. Il s'enfonce dans la forêt et je fais pivoter mon regard vers la droite pour reporter mon attention sur le plus important : Haku. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

« _J'ai rencontré Zabuza une nuit de décembre. J'errais de ruelles en ruelles sans savoir où aller. J''avais mal et je ne savais plus pourquoi ni comment s'était arrivé. J'étais recroquevillé au pied d'un immeuble, frigorifié, lorsqu'il m'avait abordé. Il devait probablement se demander pourquoi je traînais dehors à une heure pareille. Il m'avait posé plusieurs questions auxquelles je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Il m'avait alors dis que je pourrais lui être utile. Il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner et j'avais accepté. J'ignorais tout de mon passé, je n'avais rien à perdre. Il m'avait demandé mon nom, mais je ne le savais pas. Il avait alors décidé de m'appeler Haku. Je lui ai demandé à quelques reprises pourquoi il avait choisi ce prénom, mais il n'a jamais voulu me l'expliquer._

_Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant sa rencontre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis né une nuit de décembre, que j'avais sept ans et qu'on m'a donné un prénom qui voulait dire Blanc._ »

La vue du corps d'Haku par terre me fait toujours trembler, bien qu'il respire encore. Pour l'instant, du moins. L'homme qui nous a attaqués était nerveux, il n'a visiblement touché aucun organe chez lui comme pour moi, ce qui ne nous a pas alloué une mort rapide. Nous en avons encore pour plusieurs minutes, peut-être plus, qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi après réflexion ? Nous pourrions en profiter pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Une plus particulièrement. Oui, j'ai envie de saisir cette dernière chance et de tout clarifier entre nous. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

« _Il m'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute vers l'enfer. Mais c'est une chute désirée. J'ai vraiment envie de le suivre. Il est tout pour moi… Mais je sais bien que pour lui je ne suis qu'une arme. Et cela ne changera jamais…_ »

Non Haku, tu te trompais. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à exprimer mes sentiments. Je ne savais donc pas comment te dire que je t'appréciais. Je t'ai définie comme mon arme pour te dire implicitement que j'avais besoin de toi. Que sans toi, je n'étais plus rien. Je croyais que tu aurais compris. Mais je vois que finalement je me suis mal exprimé. Tu n'aurais pas souffert inutilement si j'avais arrêté d'avoir cette carapace glaciale. Je n'ai jamais su trouver les bons mots. Ainsi, ai-je donc choisi de me taire.

Encore une fois, mon corps agi de manière autonome et me fait ramper vers Haku malgré la forte douleur. À son tour, ma langue se délie et parle d'elle-même.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Haku. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé ton journal.

- Je sais. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter, il reposait tout bonnement près de son lit, ouvert. Il voulait que je le voie et que je le lise. Il est souriant. Il est en train de mourir et pourtant il sourit. J'ai envie de le toucher, une dernière fois. Je lève difficilement mon bras meurtri et effleure sa joue de porcelaine du bout des doigts, comme si je craignais qu'elle ne se fissure à ce contact.

« _Je ne comprends pas. C'est arrivé comme ça tout d'un coup, sans avertissement. Mais pourquoi ? Je me le demande encore. Je repasse la scène dans ma tête, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice… N on, décidemment je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zabuza m'a embrassé._ »

Je me souviens de cette journée. Tu avais tué pour la vingtième fois. Oui Haku, je les ai toutes comptées. Lorsque tu t'es retourné vers moi, je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Ton regard n'était plus le même. Tu avais celui d'un véritable assassin. Alors je t'ai embrassé, sans réfléchir. Je voulais savoir si tu étais aussi glacial que tu en avais l'air, mais non. Tes lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître, mais j'ai été immensément soulagé lorsque je me suis reculé et que j'ai vu tes yeux briller de nouveau de cette innocence délicieuse. Le monstre était parti. Je ne t'avais pas pris sous mon aile pour que tu deviennes comme moi, mais pour que ta pureté m'enveloppe. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais. J'étais aussi nocif pour toi que tu m'étais bénéfique. Alors que j'entrapercevais peu à peu la lumière, toi tu t'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. J'aurais dû en prendre compte. J'ai été égoïste. Comme toujours.

« _On dirait que c'est devenu un jeu pour lui. Au moment où je m'y attends le moins, il fonce sur moi et m'embrasse. Il doit bien voir à quel point ça me rend mal à l'aise. Alors pourquoi il continue ce manège? Moi ça ne m'amuse pas. Ça me torture. Chaque fois, je passe à un cheveu de répondre à son baiser et de trahir le secret que je me suis toujours juré de garder pour moi seul. Et chaque fois ça me fait mal. Parce que s'il savait que je l'aimais, il me rappellerait la première règle qu'il m'a apprise. Il ne faut pas avoir de sentiments. Et le plus difficile serait de voir dans ses yeux que je l'ai déçu… _»

Chaque fois que je percevais une cruauté semblable à la mienne dans tes yeux, je faisais en sorte que tu reviennes à toi. Je voulais voir tes joues se colorer, sentir ton corps trembler, écouter ton cœur s'emballer, t'entendre bafouiller. Je voulais que tu vives, tout simplement. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu étais toujours toi-même. Je ne voulais jamais voir le petit Haku que j'avais rencontré disparaître. Je t'ai fais souffrir, pardon.

- « Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, alors je veux mourir à tes côtés. »

Le sang empli mes poumons, ma respiration devient difficile et je n'arrive plus à parler. Il y a un moment déjà qu'Haku est confiné au silence. Ses yeux se voilent, bientôt tout sera terminé. Je ne lui survivrai pas longtemps, mes forces aussi m'abandonnent. Ma vie valait donc plus que la tienne ? Je ne croyais pas que tu m'aimais autant. Une fine neige commence à tomber doucement. Il neige toujours lorsqu'Haku pleure*. Aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Ne pleure pas sur ma mort, Haku, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Pleure plutôt sur la tienne. Toi tu le mérites. Saches que mes sanglots, ce ne sont qu'à toi qu'ils sont dédiés. »

« _Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. C'était un ordre et non une proposition. Mais il n'a pas eu à me forcer la main. Je voulais ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. J'avais envie depuis longtemps que Zabuza me fasse l'amour._

_En plus d'être son arme, je suis maintenant son jouet. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je préfère que ce soit moi que quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il touche un autre que moi. Il peut m'utiliser autant qu'il le veut, je lui appartiens._ »

Moi aussi j'avais ce désir depuis un bon moment. Mais je résistais parce que je ne voulais pas te souiller encore plus. Le sang que je te faisais verser salissait de plus en plus ton âme si pure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive la même chose à ton corps immaculé. Mais j'ai fini par céder. Je ne réussis qu'à perpétrer le mal autour de moi, pardon. Je m'en veux d'avoir taché ta peau si angélique, d'y avoir apposé ma marque. Tu n'avais que 15 ans, tu étais naïf, je n'aurais pas dû. Cette nuit n'aurait jamais dû arriver même si tu as aimé chaque minute autant que moi. Il en va des même pour les suivantes. C'était une erreur. Je suis plus faible que je ne le croyais. Tu as eu raison de moi alors que tu n'es qu'un gamin. Mais un gamin si irrésistible.

Ses yeux sont maintenant complètement éteints. Je clos ses paupières. Bonne nuit Haku. Pardonne-moi, je t'ai fais souffrir. Tu es mort par ma faute. Je n'ai pas su te protéger.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime à la folie et qui détruit tout autour?_ »

On l'abandonne. Voilà ce que tu aurais dû faire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui aurait cru qu'un ange pourrait de sacrifier un jour pour un monstre comme moi ? Je t'ai tué. À cause de moi, tu es entré dans ce monde si noir. Si tu ne m'aurais jamais rencontré, je ne t'aurais pas fais de mal, tu ne m'aurais pas aimé et tu ne te serais pas interposé entre ce minable et moi. Tu es mort et c'est ma faute. J'ai tué un ange. Je mérite vraiment l'enfer.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer l'éternité avec toi, mais je n'aurai pas cette chance. Démon et ange ne vont pas au même endroit. Les beaux jours sont terminés maintenant. Adieu Haku. Mon précieux petit Haku.

Tu sais… Au fond, moi aussi je t'aimais. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'aime qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

* * *

*Tiré du one shot _Okaeri_ de Kineko.

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je n'avais jamais écris des trucs aussi violents avant, mais je crois que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti._


End file.
